1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact with a base spring. The base spring has a connecting part for an electrical conductor and a contact part with a spring leg base and spring legs, originating at this base, for contacting a plug contact, and having a top spring enclosing the contact part of the base spring in boxlike fashion, made of sheet metal from a stamped and bent part, which top spring has a bottom wall, two side walls, and a top wall split by a production-dictated longitudinal slit, and on two opposed walls, is embodied with cut-out, inward-bent top spring tongues resting on the spring legs of the base spring, and having a detent hook cut out of a wall and bent outward, extending longitudinally of the top spring, and is also embodied with a polarizing element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A contact of the above-described kind is known for instance from German Utility Model DE 92 02366 U.
For electrical plug connections, contact springs are used that are embodied as a contact and comprise a base spring and a top spring that, among other purposes to reinforce the contact force for the base spring, surrounds the base spring in boxlike fashion. The top spring moreover usually has still further functions and is intended for instance--as in the known contact--to effect a primary securing and polarization of a contact that can be inserted into a contact chamber of a contact carrier. To that end, the top spring is embodied on one side with a cut-out, outward-bent detent spring arm for primary securing, and also on the same side or on a different side with a likewise outward-bent tablike plate for polarization purposes. In addition, the top spring must still be secured to the base spring in a suitable way. In such contacts, both the base spring and the top spring are made of a sheet-metal stamped and bent part. Because of a resultant production-dictated longitudinal slit on one side, the stability of the box shape of the top spring can be impaired--especially in the case of top springs with additional functions.